


Bedtime story

by Aleksander5465



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Bedtime Stories, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Future Fic, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksander5465/pseuds/Aleksander5465
Summary: ‘Once upon a time there was a boy with cat eyes.........'





	Bedtime story

Magnus looked down at Madzie, who was resting her head on his lap and started his bedtime story with calming, deep voice:

‘Once upon a time there was a boy with cat eyes. When he was a little kid his mother always told him that angels were watching over him. He believed it too. He believed it during bad thunderstorms and when he fell and didn’t get hurt as much as he should have. But he stopped believing in angels when he was six. A terrible thing happened and the boy was left all alone. His mother was gone. The boy with cat eyes started to face the world of his own. And the world was very cruel. As long years passed so many things had hurt him that he couldn’t believe that angels would watch over him anymore. Especially when people told him that he was a demon himself, that he didn’t deserve an angel. So he buried all those hope deep inside his heart.

It wasn’t until one day he met a boy.

The boy was gorgeous like an angel and smiled like one too. The boy with cat eyes saw the light in him, and that scared him. No matter what he had done the boy wouldn’t leave him. The boy was caring like an angel and brave too. The boy took steps with him that the boy with cat eyes didn’t dare to take with anyone else during his very long life.

As time passed the boy with cat eyes learned two things: angels were real and he had one of his own.’

As Magnus finishing he felt that Madzie’s breath became deeper and steady- she was already asleep. He looked up to find Alexander leaning on the doorframe with a soft smile on his face.

'He does smile like an angel’ Magnus thought.


End file.
